Rock with Barney (1996)
Rock with Barney (1996) is a Barney Home Video that was released in April 2, 1996. Plot teaches the kids and Barney helps the kids putting on a show. Tosha has a special surprise. BJ and Riff wants to save a fair princess Baby Bop. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Carlos *Tosha *Danny *Min *Shawn *Stephen Song List #Barney Theme Song #Sarasponda #Miss Mary Mack (Scene Taken from:" A Very Special Delivery!") #Captain Feathersword Song #Willaby Willaby Woo #Puttin On A Show #Puttin On A Show Reprise #The More We Share Together (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Talent Show") #We are Barney and The Backyard Gang (Scene Taken from:"Barney In Concert") #Help Protect Our Earth (Scene Taken from:"Once A Pond A Time") #Apples And Bananas (Scene Taken from:"Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!") #Skating Skating (Scene Taken from:"Waiting for Santa") #It's Nice Just To Be Me (Scene Taken from:"You Are Special") #Wild West Medley Get Along Little Doggies / Home on the Range / Buffalo Gals (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Talent Show") #Down On Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from:"Barney In Concert") #Pop Goes the Weasel (Scene Taken from:"Red, Blue and Circle Too!") #Shake, Rattle and Roll (Scene Taken from: "Play with Me Sesame Furry, Fun and Healthy") #A Silly Hats (Scene Taken from: "Classiacl Cleanup") #Games (Scene Taken from: "Playing Games") #William Tell Overture (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #Ballerina, Ballerina (Scene Taken from:"The Wiggles Movie") #Onward Christian Soldiers (Scene Taken from: "Cedarmont Kids") #Three Little Fishies (Scene Taken from:"Beach Party at Walt Disney World") #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (Scene Taken from: "Three Lines, Three Corners") #Fiesta Song (Scene Taken from:"It's Tradition") #I Want a Monster to Be My Friend" with En Vogue (Scene Taken from:"Elmopalooza") #Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "On Again, Off Again") #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (Scene Taken from:"The Wiggles Movie") #Everyone Is Special (Scene Taken from:"A Different Kind of Mystery") #Languages from All Around the World (Scene Taken from: "Big World Adventure") #The Noble Duke of York (SceneTaken from:"Easy, Does It!") #The Sleeping Princess (SceneTaken from:"It's Showtime!") #When I'm a Firefighter (SceneTaken from:"Let's Go to the Fire House") #Ice Cream Icy Creamy (Scene Taken from: "The Blame Games") #Snackin' On Heathy Food (Scene Taken from: "Exellent Exercise!") #Talent Round Up (Scene Taken from: "Mickey's Fun Songs: "Campout at Walt Disney World") #A Perfectly Purple Day! (Scene Taken from: "Barney’s Dino Mite Birthday") #Splash Splash Bibie (Scene Taken from: "Cook Ministries") #Way Up in a Tree (Scene Taken from: "Mickey's Fun Songs: Tree-Mendous Trees") #Hokey Puppy (Hokey Pokey) (Traditional) (Scene Taken from:"Disney Sing Along Songs: Pongo and Perdita") #Mix a Colors (Scene Taken from: Now I Know My ABCs A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) #The Tortilla Song (Scene Taken from: "Hola, Mexico!") #Look At Me I'm Dancing (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Colorful World Live") #I Put It Smile On (Scene Taken from: "A New Friend") #La Bamba (Scene Taken from: "Dance Performance a the Sweetlake Rock 'n Roll Revival in Zoetermeer") #Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: "Numbers! Numbers!") #Carnival Of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Fun And Games") #A Big Parade Of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Having Tens of Fun") #A Big Parade Of Costumes (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Halloween Party") #Boom Boom Ain't It Great To Be Crazy (Scene Taken from: "We've Got Rhythm") #What If You Could Be in the Circus? (Scene Taken from: "You Can Be Anything") #Please And Thank You (Scene Taken from: "Tea-riffic Manners") #Good Manners (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits...") #The Not-So-Magical Magician (Scene Taken from: "The Land of Make-Believe") #The Exercise Song (Scene Taken from: "I Can Be a Firefighter!") #It's C-C Cold BRRRR!'' ''(Scene Taken from: "The Music Box: Switzerland") #That's What An Island Is (Scene Taken from: "Let Pretend with Barney (2004) and Imagie That! (2004)") #Pecos Bill (Scene Taken from: "Sing Along Songs Let's Go To Disneyland Paris") #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "All Mixed Up") #Laugh With Me (Scene Taken from: "All Aboard") #When the Circus Comes to Town (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Super Singing Circus") #Sing a Brand New Song (Scene Taken from: "Little Red Rockin' Hood") #Blue Jay Blues (Scene Taken from: "Come on Over to Barney's House") #Jump Song (Scene Taken from: "Play with Me Sesame Furry, Fun and Healthy Too") #Wave the Flag (Scene Taken from: "A Royal Welcome") #Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Snack Time!") #Old King Cole (Scene Taken from: "Can You Sing That Song") #I've Been Working on the Railroad (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo") #Pinata Party (Scene Taken from: "You're invited to Mary-Kate and Ashley's Birthday party") #What I Want To Be (Scene Taken from: "Barney Goes To School") #Have a Snack (Scene Taken from: "What a World We Share") #That Is What It Means To Be a Friend (Scene Taken from:" A Picture of Friendship") #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Scene Taken from: "Just Dance Disney Party") #Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo (Scene Taken from: "Just Dance Disney Party") #The Muppet Show Theme (Scene Taken from: "Just Dance Disney Party") #It's a Small World (Scene Taken from: "Just Dance Diseny Party") #We're Gonna Find a Way (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Great Adventure") #The Dance of the Reed Flutes (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Grown-Ups for a Day!") #Silly Sounds (Scene Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney'') #50 Stars Are On Our Flag (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #Yankee Doodle Boy (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #Tingalayo (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #I Can Laugh (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: "Separation") #Scary Stories (Scene Taken from: "July is Camp Northland") #Did You Ever Have Silly Things? (Scene Taken from: "The Dentist Makes Me Smile") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Pot Full of Sunshine") #Exercise Is Good For You (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #Alouette (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") #Blue Danube Waltz (Scene Taken from: "Our Earth, Our Home") #Down By The Bay (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #Six Little Ducks (Scene Taken from: "The Backyard Show") #Me And My Teddy (Scene Taken from: "Barney Super Singing Circus") #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Scene Taken from: "Barney in Outer Space") #Sally The Camel (Scene Taken from: "Barney in Concert") #Clean Up (Scene Taken from: "Caring Hearts") #Oats Peas Beans And Barley Grow (Scene Taken from: "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy") #The Little Turtle (Scene Taken from: "At Home With Animals") #The Frog On A Log #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: "Barney Live! In New York City") #Two Little Blackbirds #The Tiger Song (Scene Taken from: "The Alphabet Zoo") #You've Got to Be You (Scene Taken from: "Tom Thumb") #Puttin On A Show Finale (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") #Jungle Adventure #Just Imagine #I Love You Trivia *This is the first appearance of 1996-1997 BJ's and Baby Bop's costumes. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "It's a Rainy Day!". *Carlos wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a short hair *Min wears the same clothes from Let's Show Respect and Fun & Games. And a hair-style. *Tosha wears the same clothes from It's Raining, It's Pouring... And a pony tail. *Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Shopping For A Surprise. And a short hair. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Twice Is Nice!". *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen on "Gone Fishing". *The same Baby Bop voice also used in this episode also seen in "Barney Safety". *The same BJ voice used in this video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The same Riff voice used in this video was also heard in "Let's Go to the Firehouse!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". End Credit Music #Good Manners Category:Barney & Friends First Generation